


Слишком поздно

by Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Human, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017
Summary: Командир Пиперс всегда был преданным своему милорду, но один роковой случай поворачивает всё с ног на голову. А осознание Хейтером его чувств к Пиперсу теперь бесполезны. Ведь уже слишком поздно и Пиперс больше не любит его.





	Слишком поздно

Когда Пиперс вышел из тренировочного зала и пошёл по длинному коридору в свою каюту, он увидел нечто такое, от чего его сердце разбилось на миллион осколков. Его лорд сидел в кресле и играл в очередную игру, а на его коленях вальяжно полуразвалился проклятущий рыжеволосый бродяга, безмятежно бренчащий на своём мерзком банджо. Время от времени Хейтер и Вандер обменивались какими-то фразами, а ещё рыжий глупо хихикал и целовал раскрасневшегося Хейтера в щёку. Пиперс почувствовал, как обжигающая влага подступает к его глазам, а земля уходит у него из-под ног. Помотав головой, командир дозоров срывается с места и бежит, пока не врывается в свою комнату. Он падает на кровать и даёт волю слезам. В груди ещё сильнее разгорается ненависть к Вандеру, от его нелепой шляпы, до веснушек на кончике задорно вздёрнутого носа. Однако Хейтера он возненавидеть не может, слишком сильна его преданность и любовь. Так сильна, что может погубить его.  
-Сэр,-начинает ищейка издалека,-почему Вандер был здесь вчера?  
-Я пригласил его,-отвечает Хейтер, не понимая к чему клонит командир.  
-Но он ведь наш враг, сэр! Неужели вы забыли?  
-Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Пиперс. Наши с Вандером романтические отношения не должны волновать тебя! Ты всего лишь слуга, исполняющий мои прихоти и я могу выгнать тебя в любой момент, ты всего лишь никчёмное… - Договорить Хейтер не успевает, чужая рука с размаху ударяет его по щеке. Он растерянно замирает, прижав руку к ударенному месту и смотрит на Пиперса. Глаза ищейки полны слёз, хотя на губах растянута усмешка.  
-Вот как значит, всё обернулось,-шепчет Пиперс,-столько лет преданной службы впустую! Я всего лишь пешка в ваших руках, которую вы с лёгкостью можете заменить кем-то другим. Но спросите себя, когда вы отчаянно будете нуждаться в помощи, придёт ли ваш хвалённый Вандер вам на помощь? – Он разворачивается на каблуках и уходит прочь, утирая слёзы рукой, а Хейтер так и стоит на месте, словно пригвождённый. В глубине прогнившей души зарождается вина, он только что ранил человека, которого обижать не следовало. Он отчаянно жаждет поговорить со своим командиром, но тот, словно нарочно избегает встречи с ним, скрываясь от его глаз. Вторжение на чужую планету так же начинается и проходит без него. Хейтер безумно скучает по изящному силуэту, рьяно бросающемуся в бой, ради него. Вина и жалость заставляют его проморгать тот момент, когда вражеский снайпер пускает в него пулю. Он лишь краем глаза улавливает какое-то движение, затем внезапно ощущает толчок, его отбрасывает в сторону. Хейтер в бешенстве осматривает поле боя, ища храбреца, и замирает. Между ним и снайпером стоит Пиперс, решительно сжимающий в руках бластер, он стреляет, попадая прямо в снайпера, но смертельно раненный враг ухитряется сделать последний, роковой выстрел. Этот выстрел, оглушительно прозвучавший в ушах Хейтера и выпустивший ещё одну пулю, прошивает командира насквозь. Его ноги подкашиваются и он падает на колени, зажимая рукой рану. В глазах его ужас, перемешанный с осознанием, и застывшие слёзы. Он тяжело дышит,каждый вдох отдаётся болью. Пуля почти задела его сердце, но застряла в лёгком. С губ стекает кровь, он смотрит на своего милорда, что бежит к нему, но изображение расплывается у него перед глазами. Чужие, сильные руки обхватывают его и чужие зелёные глаза с тревогой всматриваются в его собственные - алые, помутневшие от боли. Пиперс глухо смеётся, смех тоже отдаётся внутри болью.  
-Кто в итоге пришёл к вам на помощь, милорд? - Хрипло спрашивает он, - не ваш любимый Вандер, а только старый, добрый Пиперс, которого в любой момент можно заменить, - он не сдерживает слёз, - будьте же счастливы, сэр. Это всё, чего я хочу.  
-Ч-что ты такое говоришь? - В глазах Хейтера тревога и непонимание. - Всё будет хорошо, ты будешь жить!  
Пиперс не отвечает, устало припадая к плечу Хейтера и теряя сознание. Хейтер вскакивает, вне себя от страха, и со всех ног бежит к кораблю, прижимая командира к себе. Он врывается в лазарет, распугивая персонал, возящийся с другими раненными солдатами. Пиперс попадает на операционный стол, и врачи борются за его жизнь почти два дня.

***

К счастью Хейтера, Пиперс всё же не умирает, однако очень сильно меняется. И до этого не особо охотно идущий на контакт командир теперь и вовсе замыкается в себе. Кроме того, он становится равнодушным ко всему. Его больше не пугают зелёные всполохи молний, не восторгают успехи Хейтера. Последнего для него и вовсе будто не существует. А ведь раньше он был для него целым миром! О, он был так глуп, так наивно влюблён. Но теперь его глаза раскрылись и он узрел правду. Он увидел, что милорду нужен был лишь его ум, за счёт которого он пробивался на вершину рейтинга злодеев. О, Гроп! Одной пули, едва не поразившей его сердце, было вполне достаточно, чтобы убить его любовь. Одной пули было достаточно, чтобы осознать и пересмотреть многое. Он бы ушёл, но что-то не отпускало его с корабля. Осколки былой привязанности, да и он не был глупцом, чтобы отказываться от должности, ведь Хейтер платил достаточно, чтобы вести довольно безбедное существование. Пиперс знал, что если он уйдёт, мало кто примет его на работу, с его "послужным списком", а деньги рано или поздно закончатся. Именно поэтому он всё ещё был здесь. Он продолжал делать всё то же, что и обычно, но уже не вкладывая в это душу. Ему стало откровенно наплевать провалит ли Хейтер захват планеты или всё пройдёт гладко. Он предпочитал не замечать печальных взглядов со стороны некогда столь любимого милорда. Теперь Пиперс сто процентно уверен, что Хейтер боится лишь за свою шкуру, ведь он не на столько туп, чтобы не понимать, что будет если командир решит покинуть свой пост и уйти из его жизни навсегда. И он не забыл, что было когда сгоряча он прогнал преданного ему командира с поста. В тот же день его чуть не поджарили и, если бы Пиперс не вернулся, Лорд Хейтер бы уже лежал в холодной могиле. Тогда Пиперс простил его, потому что наивно верил, что милорду не наплевать на него, но если бы это произошло теперь... о, Пиперс ни за что бы не вернулся!  
-Пиперс, - от звука этого голоса Пиперс дёргается от отвращения.  
-Да, милорд, - он вновь становится безразличным, совладав с собой.  
-Я ударился, - в глазах Хейтера блестят слёзы, и он поднимает ударенную руку.  
-И? - Спрашивает у него командир, всё также равнодушно глядя на него, - может, вы хотите, чтобы я поцеловал и посюсюкал над ней? Но вы должны осознавать, что уже не в том возрасте, а я не ваша мамочка, чтобы это делать!  
И развернувшись на каблуках, он уходит, оставляя Хейтера в одиночестве. На сердце лорда тяжело,ему не нравится этот Пиперс, холодный и равнодушный, но он сам виноват в этом, ему страшно даже подумать, что это из-за него командир стал таким. Ведь раньше, он действительно был готов целовать ударенное место, мало того, он суетился, притаскивая аптечку, а Хейтер лишь отмахивался и орал. Как бы он хотел вернуть всё назад! Но теперь уже слишком поздно. Нужно смириться с тем, что командир его больше не любит. Но, флёрт подери, от чего так больно в области сердца? Хейтер чувствует, что запутался в собственной паутине, он не может понять, что он чувствует к рыжеволосому бродяге. Ещё более запутаны его чувства к собственному командиру. Он думал, что ему всё равно, но когда он увидел, как Пиперса ранили, что-то внутри него перевернулось. То, что он почувствовал, было не просто чувством благодарности за спасённую шкуру. А после того, как Пиперса увезли в операционную, он сидел под дверями, боясь, что командир умрёт. К счастью, командир не умер. Но изменился. Старый Пиперс умер, уступая место новому Пиперсу, который больше не любит его. И он должен смириться с этим. Он должен вернуться к своему прежнему образу жизни, любить и ненавидеть рыжеволосого одновременно, завоёвывать галактику и отмечать победы глупым танцем, пускать зелёные молнии и самодовольно усмехаться, считая, что победа - лишь только его заслуга. Ведь если задуматься, он никогда и ни во что не ставил Пиперса, а тот делал для него многое, ничего не прося взамен и согревая его теплотой своей любви, которую он не принимал. Теперь же всё по-другому. Нет, каждый из них по-прежнему играет свою роль, но без той тёплой искры, которая была прежде.

***

-Пиперс, нам нужно поговорить, - с предыдущего разговора прошло около двух недель душевных терзаний Хейтера. Он осознал, что не может представить своей жизни без командира, а тот уже давно вычеркнул его из своей. Но должен же быть способ всё исправить?  
-Я вас слушаю, - тот же холодный тон, тот же равнодушный взгляд.  
-Пиперс, я... - он запинается, не зная с чего начать. В комнате повисает тишина, которая неприлично затягивается.  
-Всё это, конечно, очень мило, но я слишком занят, чтобы целый день уделять лишь вам и вашим разговорам, - командир разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Хейтер понимает, что если он не скажет сейчас, он потеряет его навсегда.  
-Нет, подожди, - он хватает Пиперса за руку, стараясь не замечать, что командир дёрнулся от отвращения. - Прости меня. Я был не прав. Всё, что я сказал тогда...Я не хотел, чтобы всё так обернулось! Без тебя мой мир рушится.  
-О чём вы говорите? - Усмехнулся Пиперс, - я всё ещё рядом с вами, хотя больше и не люблю вас. Если вы хотите сказать, что любите меня, то нужно было делать это раньше, пока я был влюблённым дураком и верил каждому вашему слову!  
-Но я действительно люблю тебя. Прости, что не осознал этого раньше, - Хейтер прижался щекой к чужой руке.  
От этого невинного прикосновения Пиперс дёргается так, будто его ударили током. Он вырывает руку, отталкивая от себя лорда.  
-А Вандеру ты тоже самое сказал? - Ядовито выплёвывает он, от злости забывая о холодной учтивости. Однако быстро приходит в себя, снова делаясь равнодушным. - В прочем, неважно, важно одно, ты выбрал его вместо меня. Ну, так радуйся теперь, ибо нет больше препятствий в моём лице. Я освободился от любви к тебе, и это было единственное, о чём я не жалею в этой жизни. Если ты закончил, я пойду,никто не освобождал меня от работы.  
Он выходит в коридор, слыша, что Хейтер бежит за ним. Впервые он чувствует что-то ещё, кроме равнодушия, лёгкое раздражение. Он ведь больше не любит его, почему Хейтер не может оставить его в покое? Хейтер разворачивает его лицом к себе и он видит слёзы, текущие по его щекам. Вам больно, Лорд Хейтер? Теперь вы понимаете, каково это, когда ваши чувства безответны. Мужчина с отчаянием припадает к чужим губам, оставляя на них быстрый поцелуй с привкусом слёз. Прежде, чем Пиперс успевает хоть как-то отреагировать, он произносит:  
-Если ты больше не любишь меня, тогда убей.  
-Что? - На мгновение Пиперс чувствует себя растерянным.  
-Я не хочу жить, зная, что ты меня больше не любишь. Без тебя мне жизнь не мила. Это приказ твоего милорда, командир, выполняй!  
-Х-хорошо,- Пиперс достаёт бластер и смотрит сверху вниз, на преклонившего колени и закрывшего глаза Хейтера. Тот готовится принять свою судьбу и умереть от руки своего возлюбленного, но ничего не происходит. Он открывает глаза и видит Пиперса, сжимающего бластер, руки его дрожат.  
-Я-я не могу,-шепчет он. В груди неприятно жжёт, он не хочет смерти Хейтера. - Я просто не могу!- Он отшвыривает бластер, чувствуя,что лёд, сковывавший его раненное, разбитое сердце, трескается, вновь впуская в него любовь. По щекам его текут слёзы. - Я тебя, идиота, ещё люблю!  
Хейтер прижимает его к себе и целует.  
-Я ни за что не потеряю тебя вновь! - Шепчет он Пиперсу на ухо, и тот тепло улыбается в ответ.  
Они, наконец, обрели истинную любовь друг к другу.


End file.
